beautyofthedarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Assault
The assault took place on April 9, 2011. During the attack, Emery Atwood was raped by Braden Lansing with unwitting aid from Charlotte Voight. This event resulted in an unexpected pregnancy. As a result, Emery ran away from home to Richmond and had given birth to a son in late December, who was born a few days premature, as he was expected to be born on New Year's Eve. In Where There Is Light, the true identity of Emery's attacker was revealed to be Braden Lansing, Jesse's estranged older brother. It was also revealed that the event was planned by Braden with unwitting assistance from Charlotte Voight in an attempt to get revenge on Jesse. Braden was envious of Jesse as he got the better life of the two while Charlotte's motive was about hurting Emery rather than Jesse. This is because Charlotte envied Emery's closeness with Jesse and also hated her for being the reason that Jesse broke up with her. Background Once Braden learned that Jesse had broken up with Charlotte a month prior to prom, he revealed that he knew Jesse and was in town to extract "good, old-fashioned revenge" on him and offers her a part in this, to which she declines at first, telling him that knowing Jesse was going to get screwed was good enough for her. The next day at school, Charlotte overheard Emery tell her friends that she was so happy that she finally convinced Jesse to break up with Charlotte after Jesse confided in her about the couple's relationship drama. Beyond outraged at this, Charlotte told Braden that she wanted in on his revenge plan and said that the best way to get to Jesse was to get to his best friend Emery because he cared about her more than he did about himself. After making a joke about Emery's virginity status, Braden decided that he would take her virginity in order to ruin her and thus ruin Jesse. However, because he didn't trust Charlotte not to get cold feet or tell anyone, he lied and told her that they would only make it look like she was assaulted. The Assault Charlotte and Braden then put their plan into action the night of prom. Charlotte confronted Emery in the bathroom in attempt to steal her phone when she wasn't looking, which succeeded. Charlotte then gave Emery's phone to Braden, who was posing as her date. He then went outside to his car and hacked into Emery's phone so he could send texts as her from another phone without a trace. He then slid Emery's phone underneath Jesse's car and waited for Emery to come out and look for her phone. When he saw her approaching, Braden sent a fake text to Jesse as Emery from a burner that read: "Found phone. Missed a call from Angie, so gonna call her back. Might be a bit. Don't worry." As Emery leaned into Jesse's car searching for her phone, Braden got out of his van (the car next to Jesse's) and grabbed Emery from behind. He then forced her into the back of his van where he raped her for ten minutes before fleeing the scene in an unknown car (later revealed to be Charlotte's). Emery lay in the van in shock for a few minutes before climbing out and running home. Aftermath Later that night, Jesse called Angie in a panic upon finding Emery's phone in his car after going outside to look for her when she did not return for quite some time. Angie informed him that Emery had indeed arrived home. Jesse, relieved, asks if Emery is okay, to which Angie responds heavily that she is uncertain. Jesse, sensing Angie's concern, worriedly asks what happened to make her think that Emery wasn't. Angie responds with her intent to ask him the same. Jesse tells her that he only knows that Emery came out to look for her phone as she thought she'd left it his car, but when much time had passed without her return, he went outside to look for her and found only her phone. Jesse then tells Angie that he will swing by on his way home to drop off her phone, but Angie insists he do so in the morning. Jesse reluctantly agrees. The two hang up soon thereafter. Angie then realizes that Emery must have been assaulted for her to leave prom without telling anyone, thus explaining her behavior when she'd arrived home that night. The rape left Emery severely traumatized by the event. She sank into a state of depression and had developed a severe case of anxiety. When she learned that she was pregnant as a result of the rape, she turned to self-harm but stopped once she knew it could hurt the baby. She then ran away from home due to being unable to cope with the painful memories. When Charlotte learned that Braden had actually raped Emery, she became wrecked with guilt. Braden, sensing this, threatened that he would take her down with him if she told anyone. Charlotte, knowing that her future was something she wouldn't risk, agreed. Trivia Category:Events Category:Traumatic Events